Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Policy/Discussion
The Happy Tee Friends Wiki discussion policy is a set of guidelines for using and maintaining blogs, article comments, talk pages, user talk pages, and Message Walls. This policy helps ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki. Message Wall/User Talk Anyone can leave a message on someone's wall when they have a question, small discussions, and/or need help. Once a message has been sent to someone, a notification will appear in the top-right next to their user name. In most cases, these users will help you by replying to your message. Do NOT put a rude message on someone's message wall. Although mature language is sometimes allowed on the wiki, offending people is not permitted. This includes, but is not limited to: *'Racism' - the act of bulling someone because of their race, religion, sexuality, ethnicity, or gender. *'Trolling' - the act of constantly angering another user on purpose. *'E-mail' - Giving/asking an E-mail address to a wiki member if not prompted. *'Any other kind of hate speech'. If you are doing any of the aforementioned acts, the message will be removed and you will be blocked with no further warning. Also, do not post a meaningless message on someone's message wall. It will be removed and you will be warned. Furthermore, do not remove an admin's message unless you have their permission or it contains an inappropriate message. Removing warning messages issued by admins is prohibited. Note, User Talk pages have been discarded and archived in favor of a user's Message Wall. Please do NOT leave a message in the archive of a User Talk page. Instead, all messages MUST be posted in the Message Wall. Article Comment/Talk Page Just like Message wall, users can leave a comment on an article when someone has questions or discussions about the article. If you want to discuss the same topic, you must use "Reply" instead of leaving the a new comment. Submitting questions that already exist on that article will be deleted. Like the Message Wall, do NOT put rude/spam comments into articles as they will be deleted and you will be blocked. Although you can comment as you want, do not over-commenting on a page (AKA spamming). This will result a warning issued by admins. If warning is ignored, a short block will be issued! Note just like the predecessor of the User Talk, the Talk Page has been discard in favor to the Article Comment. Please do NOT leave a message in the archive of Talk Page. All messages MUST be posted in the Aricle Comment. Blog Anyone can create a blog when he or she wants to give news that is related to either the wiki itself or the Happy Tree Friends Series. If a blog is unrelated to the Wiki itself or to the Happy Tree Friends Series, ''they will be removed by an admin once he sees it. Also, do '''NOT' put inappropriate and/or useless comments in a blog as they will be deleted by an admin. Forum Anyone can discuss topics on the wiki by posting in a forum. Normally, all admins will be alerted when a new Discussion is created. All Discussion have their own category, so one must make sure to appropriately categorize the topic. For example: "A Big update for the HTF Wiki" should be put in the "News and Announcements" area. If a Discussion is important, an admin can highlight choose to highlight the discussion, and a notification will appear at the top right corner for all users. Just like Message Walls, a user can choose to "follow" a Discussion. If chosen, a notification will also appear. Note, if a user leaves a message in a Discussion, "follow" will be enabled automatically for the Discussion. Just like the comment sections of the Message Walls and articles, do NOT post any useless or unrelated discussions on forums as they will be deleted. Chat *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' **'Be courteous.' Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics, romance). If you do discuss these topics, do so in a polite, respectful manner. *'No bullying of any kind.' **This includes things under the above point, but also things like fantasy killing and shipping users that do not want to be fantasy killed or shipped , mocking, ostracizing, etc. *'Do not post images with sexual language or sexual content.' This includes nudes, pornographic images, and anything that is explicitly sexual. *'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not impersonate other users.' Notice This wiki asks all users who want to be apart of the community to register a account. You cannot leave a message or a comment if you are not registered. If you don't have a Wikia account please create one .